


Rescue Party

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-wash's siblings during the raid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Party

Carolina perched in the underbrush, waiting for the signal from York. She still had trouble believing that her brother had gotten himself into this situation. Well...partly surprised. Washington did have a tendency to get himself into stupid situations. Point of fact...North and York. Couldn’t even pick one. He had to have them both. He was lucky, she supposed. Had he been in her place it was unlikely he would have been allowed to bond for love. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to, and it was just as doubtful in Leonard’s case. They were both lucky enough to have avoided it so far, but she knew their time was coming. 

She still wanted to go bash in Hargrove’s head for doing this to her little brother. She had gotten sick when York had reported back to them yesterday. He had been just as upset, if not more so. At first they had thought it was a ploy to get ransom money. They had soon realized that was not the case, and Washington had just been one of many halflings to be taken. No note had ever been left. 

The signal finally came, and they along with their men rushed the castle. 

Bethany made the entryway first, knives drawn. She took out the guards neatly, cutting them down before they even knew they were in danger. Carolina had always had a sort of morbid fascination with watching Beth fight. She fought dirty, and like their mother--- deadly grace and flashing knives. Beth was livid, the anger was in every line of her movements. She had always been the most protective of David. They had been born a mere ten months apart. 

Carolina took a deep breath, and then she was moving, cutting through the soldiers that were trying to hold her back. 

It became a blur to her, she saw red. Her sword cut through muscle, sinew and bone, and she did not slow down until she was moving into the hallway. Moving towards where she knew that Was was being kept. Beth moved with her, ducking, twirling, and cutting through the soldiers that Carolina missed. They danced around each other, as they had so many times, not stopping until the hall was empty of any living beings and they were both splattered in blood. The soldiers that came with them streamed in, checking each of the rooms on that floor. 

She was relieved when she saw North carrying David out. Relieved but horrified when she saw the collar around his neck and what little he was wearing. David hid his face against North’s shoulder and refused to look at her even when she called his name. 

She could hear him crying softly into North’s shoulder, and worse still she could see the bruises that covered his pale frame. Some were old, a sickly yellow, and others were deep purple and black. To her outrage there was an angry, red slave brand on his shoulder. 

Beth stood beside her, shaking with anger. She reached for Wash, and he flinched away, his cries rose in volume. 

“I’m going to take him to the tents,” North said, and hurried away before Beth blew up. 

“What the fuck did they do to him?” Beth growled. 

“I can imagine,” Carolina said softly, “And none of them are good.” 

“I’m going to kill that bastard,” Beth breathed. “I will find him, and I will make him suffer.” 

“You’ll have to stand in line, I think,” Carolina said carefully.

oOoOoOo

They wandered through the halls, and eventually down into the depths of the castle. North, York, and their brothers along with the soldiers were going through the rooms in the floors above, searching for survivors. The stairs they took lead them down into the damp cellar below the castle. 

It reeked of blood and death. Beth put a scarf over her nose and mouth, trying not to gag. 

They finally reached the bottom. The smell was worse as they moved farther into the room, and the door beyond. “Maybe it’s a tunnel,” Beth said. 

Carolina doubted it was. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, and she raised her crossbow as Beth opened the door. The smell intensified, and instead of revealing a tunnel it revealed a massive room with an altar in the center. Cages lined the walls. Three of which were not empty. The halflings inside huddled against the sides of the cage, two clung to each other through the bars, and not far away from them two Drow were devouring a fourth. The smaller of the two looked up and hissed, baring his sharp teeth. 

“Move and I put a bolt in his head,” Carolina warned. 

Carolina kept the crossbow on them as Beth collected the keys on the wall and freed the halflings, sending them on their way up stairs with instructions on where to go. 

“Get into the cage,” Carolina said, and wasn’t surprised with the smaller of the two charged at her. She put a bold in his shoulder, sending him howling to the ground. She had it reloaded before the other one moved towards her. He didn’t charge though, he knelt by the bleeding Drow. 

“My mate needs medical treatment.” The Drow pulled the smaller one against him. 

“Get in the fucking cage and you might get it. Stay out, and i can guarantee you will be digging a knife from your throat,” Beth growled. 

The Drow eventually get into the cage, and Beth locks it, her teeth gritting as Carolina orders her not to kill them. 

“What are you going to do with the bodies?” a voice came from the door. One of the halflings they had freed stood in the doorway on shaking legs. “T-the one they were e-eating was my mate, Del-Delphi. P-please don’t leave her here. P-please. She’s, she’s scared of the dark and it's s-so dark down here.”

“We will make sure she is cared for,” Carolina said, her stomach turning as she turned to look at the Drow. They were still smeared with blood. 

She turned away, unable to look at them in that instant. “I’m going to go back to report to his Highness. He will want to know our progress.” 

Beth sneered. “You go do that. Have fun sister.” 

“You should go to David. He’ll need you,” Carolina said as she left. 

“He doesn’t need me any more, Carolina. Don’t be foolish.” She searched the room until she found a large white cloth and wrapped up Delphi’s body in it, taking it up to her mate. “I’ll help Omnicron. You just...do whatever Carolina. You always do.”

oOoOoOo

Leonard and Epsilon moved through the attic, and came across a large playroom filled with racks and whips. Blood covered the floor, and a large circle much like the one in the dungeon. 

“What the fuck,” Leonard said, looking around the room. 

“What the fuck indeed,” Epsilon said. “You think...you think he hurt David in here?” 

“Stop talking about it,” Leonard said. 

“Just because you don’t want to talk about it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. The bastard hurt our little brother. I’m allowed to be pissed off, Leo. Gods. I’m fucking allowed to be upset.” Epsilon punched Leo in the arm. “You are such an ass sometimes.” 

“So are you,” Leo sneered. “We are two of a kind, I guess.” 

Epsilon ignored Leonard’s argumentative tone (nothing new there), and crossed the room to the door on the other side. “You see a key lying around?” He knocked on the door. “Anyone in there?” 

“Hello?” The voice came on the other side. “What’s going on? Can you help me?”

Epsilon stiffened. He knew that voice. “Sigmund? What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Did you even know he was missing?” Epsilon whispered to Leonard, who shook his head in an emphatic ‘no’.

“Ugh, give me a second,” Epsilon said, and pulled out his lock pick. He wasn’t nearly as quick about it as York, but the door eventually it popped open, revealing Sigmund. 

“What are you doing here?” their cousin asked. “Did he kidnap you as well?” 

“No, Sigma, he didn’t. We came here to free David. He was kidnapped as well,” Epsilon said.

The man’s lips pinched together. “D-did you get Hargrove?” 

Leonard shook his head. “I’m afraid he escaped.” 

“Oh,” Sigma made a little hurt noise. “I see.” 

Leonard put his arm around him. “Let’s get you checked out, okay. Are you hurt?” 

“No-no...I’m not. He didn’t hurt me like the others he mostly made me watch, and just...did o-other things to me.” 

Leonard rubbed little circles in his cousin’s back. “It’s going to be okay, love. Promise.”

Sigma ducked his head, hiding a smirk from his cousin’s view. When he lifted his head, tears gathered in his eyes. “Thank you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Best laid schemes....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249229) by [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen)




End file.
